


out of the blue.

by skywcys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys with feelings, Friends to Lovers, I love Yuta, Kissing Booth AU, M/M, anyway, its johnnys he is boy with feelings, nsfw references but no smut (yet? maybe? idk im a coward), or it was going to be, side doyoung/taeyong, this fic was just inspired by how effortlessly sexy yuta is, your homie kisses you and you think you wont catch feelings but then you do AU, yuta is very sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywcys/pseuds/skywcys
Summary: He had never wanted to do the kissing booth, but if it meant Johnny could kiss Yuta more often for 'practise' then maybe he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.Or alternatively,Yuta kisses Johnnyonceand now it's all he can think about.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 38
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> johnny: no thought head empty only yuta

“Taeyong’s not coming.”

Johnny looks away from the textbook on the desk that he’s been staring at blankly for the last twenty minutes to look at Yuta. Yuta bounces on the bed, shoving Johnny’s pillow between his legs in an attempt to get more comfortable, eyes still drawn to whatever text message Taeyong’s sent him.

There’s a little furrow between Yuta’s eyebrows as he stares down at his phone, a pen tucked behind one ear and a highlighter tucked behind the other. The textbook and notes sitting on the covers in front of him are forgotten. Johnny tries not to smile when he notices the severe lack of notes Yuta had been taking.

Tapping away at his phone, Yuta pipes up again, “Apparently Doyoung’s sick. Taeyong’s babying him or something.”

Johnny groans at this, kicking his chair away from his desk. The chair spins on its wheels for a moment before it stills, facing Yuta.

“I can’t focus,” Johnny complains, resting his hands atop his head as he stares judgingly at the textbook waiting for him, “and if Taeyong’s not coming that means I don’t have a chance at getting anything done.”

Apparently Yuta finds this funny, because he looks up at Johnny through his lashes and giggles at him. Johnny sticks his tongue out at him playfully.

“Yeah well,” Yuta says when he calms down, “me and you both. Without Taeyong we are hopeless.”

Johnny groans again, letting his hands drop to his sides for a few moments before he gives in and reaches across his desk to pick up his phone. He scrolls through Instagram for a few minutes aimlessly, not bothering to like anything that appears on his feed except for one picture that he notices his mum has posted before he gives up on the app completely, switching it out for his Messages app.

“D’ya wanna go to Jaehyun’s for lunch?” Yuta pipes up, looking up from his phone briefly to meet Johnny’s eyes, “He said he’d order us pizza if we come over and cure him from his boredom.”

Chuckling, Johnny shrugs, “Why not. He’d certainly be saving us from ours.”

“True,” Yuta sighs, “But he wants to play monopoly. And you _know_ how he gets when he plays monopoly.”

Johnny winces.

 _Competitive_. Johnny can recall all of the numerous times he had spent playing monopoly with Jaehyun.

Once, when they were thirteen and having their first sleepover. Johnny had put hotels on the red properties and it had caused Jaehyun to go bankrupt way faster than he had liked. They had a massive argument about it and Jaehyun had ended up flipping the board.

They sat at opposite sides of Jaehyun’s bedroom until his mother had to come in and convince them to make up.

Apart from that occasion, they had played in detention once when they were fifteen and Jaehyun got so loud that he earned himself _another_ detention.

Oh, and there was that one time that they had gotten tipsy on his parents’ booze once when they were eighteen and Johnny’s parents were away for the weekend and played _strip_ monopoly; which involved them taking off an item of clothing every time they landed on one-another's property. Apparently to Johnny’s drunk eighteen-year-old mind, how competitive Jaehyun was at that moment of time was _extremely_ sexy to Johnny, because that had been when he had given up his first kiss.

And virginity.

Honestly, Johnny has been trying to avoid playing any board games whatsoever with Jaehyun since, just so he can avoid thinking about the rushed and tipsy mess that was his and Jaehyun’s first time. 

“Calm down, I know what you’re thinking.” Yuta giggles at the look on his face, “Taeil will be there too. And Sicheng if Jae can convince him to leave his dorm. You won’t even have to play. You can just sit there and look pretty.”

Johnny scrunches up his nose and sticks his tongue out at him, internally cursing Jaehyun for spilling the entire story during a game of truth or dare one night to their entire college friend group.

“What time does he want us over?” he asks, glancing down at his own phone to check the time.

“Two-ish,” Yuta replies, “We still got some time to kill.”

Sighing, Johnny lifts his phone back up to his face. He lands himself in his soccer team’s group chat, and he scrolls for a few moments, barely registering anything that they say before one particular text has him making a face.

He groans again, and Yuta looks back up from his own phone with raised eyebrows.

“What.” Yuta deadpans.

Johnny clicks his phone shut and slides it back onto his desk with a roll of his eyes.

“You know the school carnival or whatever?”

“Mhm,” Yuta hums tossing a pen that barely misses Johnny’s face, “It's this weekend. I’m being forced to help at the fairy floss stand.”

“Yeah well, the school wants a candidate from each of the sports teams for a kissing booth,” Johnny slouches in his chair, “And my captain keeps on insisting I should do it.”

Yuta makes a weird face, “Why you?”

It takes Johnny a moment to respond, clearly embarrassed.

“Because,” Johnny pauses to laugh awkwardly, “I have the _most kissable lips on the entire team_ , man.”

Without even a second to spare, Yuta’s laughing at him- or with him, he’s not quite sure -clutching his sides. 

During the time it takes him to stop giggling, Johnny moves himself off of his uncomfortable desk chair and onto the bed beside Yuta. He pulls out a packet of chips from beneath his bed with a embarassed flush on his face.

Yuta pulls the packet open impatiently, before taking a handful, “I won’t say he’s wrong. Your captain himself looks like he’s never used lip balm in his _life._ Why don’t you just do it?” he asks before plopping a chip into his mouth.

“Dude, I have like _zero_ kissing experience unless you count the times I’ve been drunk and kissed either you or one of the other guys’ on the forehead. I’m not trying to make a fool out of myself.” Johnny snorts with his mouth half full.

Yuta looks at him funny, “What? Was the time you kissed— and _fucked_ —Jaehyun in senior year the only experience you’ve ever had or something?” Yuta giggles like the idea of that is the funniest thing in the world.

Johnny isn’t laughing, “I was drunk that time too. Does it even count?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Johnny doesn’t like the way Yuta’s eyes almost bulge out of his head, “Seriously? And yes, intoxicated or not, you definitely lost your virginity to Jaehyun while playing an intense game of monopoly, sorry.”

He finds it kind of embarrassing, really.

After losing his first kiss _and_ virginity all at once a week before high school graduation, Johnny was thinking more about how to make sure his and Jaehyun’s relationship didn’t become strained and awkward rather than who he was gonna kiss next.

And then college rolled around.

Parties were more a ‘get drunk and kiss your homies on the forehead a few hundred times’ kind of thing rather than a ‘find a pretty girl or boy to hook up with’ kind of thing. He wasn’t actively looking to get laid or fall in love, it just wasn’t on the agenda for him quite yet.

So, he hadn’t had as much experience as one would think an attractive man such as himself would have been expected to have had, so what? 

“Hm.”

Johnny does _not_ like the contemplative and mischievous look that Yuta’s got on his face.

“What?” Johnny asks, despite not knowing if he really wants to know what Yuta’s thinking.

“You just need some practise, to reassure you.”

Oh no, this can’t be good.

He swears he sees Yuta’s eyes twinkle and the little smirk on Yuta’s face has Johnny’s stomach twisting anxiously. His jaw is basically on the floor as he fumbles to come up with a response. 

Meanwhile, Yuta’s got one hand on Johnny’s thigh and the other on his bicep, tugging him further onto the bed and further into his proximity.

“We have some time to waste, _so_ why don’t I help?” Yuta asks him with a small yet cheeky smile and a tilt of his head, “What do you say?”

It’s strange, the way that Johnny’s thoughts are suddenly jumbled and incoherent when he looks dead into Yuta’s eyes, suddenly hyper aware of how pretty they are. Of how pretty Yuta is. How pretty his _friend,_ his _homie,_ his _bro,_ Yuta is.

Wordlessly, Johnny shrugs and nods like there couldn’t be any cons to kissing one of his closest friends. Like there’d be absolutely nothing to lose from this. As if he hadn’t just been thinking about how kissing— and fucking —one of his oldest friends years ago had almost made their relationship awkward beyond repair.

But Yuta smiles, big, wide and all teeth and Johnny’s thoughts turn into static. Then, he takes a seat in Johnny’s lap like he belongs there.

“I’m gonna keep my hands like this, okay?” Yuta asks, one hand squeezing his bicep and the other resting against the side of his neck.

Johnny nods, lifting his own hands before stopping short, unsure of himself.

Yuta squeezes him again, gaining Johnny’s attention, “You can put your hands anywhere that you’d like.”

So, he does. At first Johnny rests his hands on the back of Yuta’s thighs, maybe a little too close to Yuta’s ass to be friendly. Johnny isn’t sure hum that comes from Yuta is a positive response, so he moves them around a bit nervously, settling his hands around the sides of Yuta’s waist instead before looking back up at his friend.

Yuta’s smiling at him patiently, “Ready?”

 _No_ , he thinks, _not really,_ but he’s nodding anyway. 

Johnny can already feel his pulse thrumming in anticipation.

Yuta scrunches his nose, eyes scanning Johnny’s just to be certain that he’s really okay with this. Something seems to click, and Yuta’s humming again, relaxing. He tangles his fingers at the hair on Johnny’s nape for a few moments, watching quietly at the way Johnny’s eyes slip shut at the feeling.

Then, when Johnny’s guard has dropped for that split second, he feels the first gentle press of lips against his skin. A soft kiss against his jaw. And then another against his chin.

Johnny’s eyes blink open, confused.

A small tug and the slide of fingers against his nape has his eyes falling closed again, and with his lips parted slightly, Yuta kisses him fully.

It almost instantly takes his breath away, and he pulls away for a moment only to meet Yuta in the middle. Yuta presses a little harder the second time, pushing a little farther. Johnny’s hands instinctively hold onto him a little tighter as their bodies get closer.

Kiss after kiss after _kiss_ and then somehow Johnny’s on his back and Yuta’s hovering over the top of him with his hair falling into Johnny’s eyes and his smile shining and Yuta’s laughing and then _he’s_ laughing and he isn’t quite sure what they’re laughing about but it feels nice.

In the moment, his head fuzzy and his pulse thrumming, Johnny thinks, _this couldn’t end badly at all._

And then with one last firm kiss against his lips, Yuta hops out of his lap, pulling on his shoes and running a hand through his hair.

It takes a while for Johnny to register the fact that Yuta’s phone has been ringing his mind slowly coming back into focus. He sits up quickly, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his shirt.

“Come on, Johnny-boy,” Yuta grins at him, lips and cheeks startlingly pink.

And then Yuta’s answering his phone, chatting adamantly to who he assumes is Jaehyun on the other side of the line. 

Johnny watches him for a minute, completely dumbfounded as to how Yuta can stand there fixing his hair and wiping Johnny’s spit from his lips like it’s nothing. Yuta casts an expecting glance at Johnny, and finally Johnny gets his limbs start to move again.

He pulls on his shoes wordlessly, eyes occasionally darting back and forth from his friend, waiting for him to say something but Johnny’s not quite sure what he even wants Yuta to say.

Yuta hangs up the phone, running one last hand through his hair before turning to Johnny with a big wide and toothy grin as usual, “Jaehyun wants us to grab drinks on the way. So, are you ready to go?”

Johnny’s eyes flicker from Yuta’s eyes to his lips and gulps, “Uh. Yup.”

Oh boy, Yuta might’ve broken him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks back at Johnny, one of those smirks of his curling at his lips, “Just say you want to kiss me again.”  
> Johnny freezes.  
> “C’mon, Johnny,” he teases, licking his lips, “I’m happy to be of service.”

Bright and early the next morning, Johnny’s yet to have stopped thinking about it. Kissing your friends while drunk is one thing, but having one in your lap, making out  _ completely sober _ is a whole different thing, it turns out. He’s not sure why the memory of it is plaguing him so badly.

Johnny thinks of what happened between him and Jaehyun all those years ago, and sure, that situation had spooked him too— the feeling is different though. With Jaehyun, it was utter panic and fear that they’d gone and done something that’d tear their bond apart.

And that might sound over dramatic, but it nearly did.

With Yuta, it’s different. He went on like nothing happened, unlike Jaehyun, who couldn’t make eye contact with him for a  _ week _ . On the way to meet up with their friends, Yuta was all bright smiles and twinkling eyes but that’s just  _ Yuta _ . The only difference was how pink and swollen Yuta’s lips had looked for an hour or so afterwards. 

_ God _ , Johnny can’t stop thinking about how pink Yuta’s lips were.

Playing board games with his friends was like any other time they’d all hung out together. A lot of yelling, a lot of laughing, Sicheng lying on the couch while playing on his phone- the only real difference was this time Johnny had spent almost all four hours thinking about the way Yuta had giggled against his lips and played with his hair -but no one seemed to take any notice. 

Except maybe Sicheng, who despite liking to keep to himself, seems to be very aware of everyone’s inner turmoil. Johnny’s not one to be paranoid, but he’s almost certain he caught Sicheng giving him weird looks every now and then, like he could feel a shift in Johnny’s energy. Creepy.

— — — — —

“Dude,” Jaehyun says, snapping Johnny out of whatever mental fog he’s in, “Watch it!”

Jaehyun brings the dumbbells back down to his sides, looking at Johnny strangely. Johnny barely noticed that Jaehyun had almost hit him square in the face with weights. 

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly, moving a bit further out of the way. 

“What’s up?” his friend asks, turning to him, “You’ve been standing there for fifteen minutes just staring into space. You haven’t even started warming up.”

“Huh?”

Taeil hums from where he’s been stretching out on a mat on the floor, “You’ve been wandering around like a zombie.”

Before Johnny can retort, the last member of their gym squad walks in and drops his stuff on the floor beside them.

“ _ Hey _ ,” Doyoung huffs, digging in his gym bag for his water bottle, “Sorry I’m late.”

Taeil frowns up at him, “I thought you were sick.”

“Hmm?” is the response he gets, Doyoung’s mouth full of water.

“Taeyong said you were sick.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Doyoung avoids making eye contact with either of them, “It was just a headache.”

Jaehyun and Johnny exchange a suspicious look.

“Taeyong spent six hours at your place yesterday because you had a  _ headache _ ?” Taeil queeries, stretching his arm behind his back.

“He wasn’t with me for that long.”

“Yes he was. He left before I went to Jaehyun’s, and then didn’t come back until I got  _ back _ from Jaehyun’s.”

Doyoung instantly gets defensive, “Maybe he went somewhere else after he checked on me.”

Taeil squints, “He told me he’d spent all day nursing you back to health.”

“Maybe he lied to you.”

“Maybe  _ you’re  _ lying to me.”

Jaehyun guffaws and Johnny stops staring at the two bickering friends to look at him questioningly. Jaehyun points to Doyoung, raising his eyebrows at Johnny. Johnny shrugs at him, not sure what he’s trying to show him.

A smirk makes its way onto Jaehyun’s face and he holds his finger up as if to tell him to wait a moment, he turns back to Doyoung, “Lift up the back of your shirt.”

Doyoung spins on his heel to glare at him, “ _ Excuse me? _ ”

“Lift up your shirt,  _ Doyoung _ ,” Jaehyun says with a wicked glint in his eye.

Doyoung scoffs at him and Jaehyun jumps from his seat to take a handful of the back of Doyoung’s shirt to lift it up, shoving Doyoung so that his back is exposed to the rest of his friends. Doyoung attempts to push him off, cussing him out while he goes, but to no avail, Taeil and Johnny have already seen what Jaehyun has.

He’s got bright red scratch marks reaching from the top of Doyoung’s neck, down to just above his hips.

“You and Taeyong are  _ dating?! _ ” Taeil yells.

Both him and Johnny have their jaws almost on the floor at the revelation.

“No,” Doyoung denies, going red in the face, “ _ No _ ! Shut up. We’re just-”

“ _ Fucking _ !” Jaehyun snorts, his head thrown back as he laughs.

“ _ Shut the fuck up _ !” Doyoung hisses at him, obviously embarrassed, “Do you have to be so loud?”

For a good moment, Johnny is completely flabbergasted. No thoughts. Head empty.

And then, his head is starting to fill back up with thoughts of Yuta.

Except this time, it wasn’t just thoughts of pink lips and starry eyes. It was thoughts of unblemished skin turning red with scratches and hickeys, lustful eyes becoming teary with pleasure and laughter being cut short by little mewls and moans.

Johnny swallows.

At that moment, out of the corner of his eye, he sees him, Yuta, shoving his wallet into one of his jean pockets, chugging a bottle of water, his blonde hair tied up at the back of his head in a tiny ponytail. He grins at one of his co-workers behind the desk, moving to take their place. 

Yuta watches his co-worker leave and then he meets Johnny’s eyes and his big grin somehow gets even bigger.

Johnny’s throat feels dry all of a sudden.

“I didn’t know Yuta was working today,” Doyoung says, successfully changing the topic for the time being.

Yeah, Johnny didn’t either.

It takes him a good few seconds to register that Yuta is waving at them before he finally waves back.

He gulps.

_ Yuta’s so pretty _ , he thinks.

When his mind finally focuses up a bit, Johnny looks at all his friends only to realise all three of them are already looking back at him.

He hadn’t said that aloud, had he?

“Yeah,” Taeil says, eyebrows creased in confusion at the sudden statement, “He is pretty.”

_ Fuck _ .

“Anything else you wanna tell us, Johnny?” Jaehyun chuckles in amusement.

“No.” Johnny says, trying to keep any more blood from rushing to his cheeks.

“Cool,” a pause, “Spot me?”

“Sure,” Johnny sighs.

Almost instantly, the topic is dropped, and to Doyoung’s dismay it shifts right back to him and Taeyong’s sex life.

— — — — —

“So, did you agree to do it?” Yuta asks the next day, flopping down onto Johnny’s bed with his textbook and notes.

“Agree to what?” Taeyong asks with big eyes peering up from the floor.

“Johnny got nominated to do the kissing booth at the fair this weekend.” Yuta answers for him, sticking a highlighter in his mouth, eyes scanning the pages before him.

Taeyong’s eyes move to Johnny, blinking up at him questioningly, “Really? Are you going to do it?”

Johnny groans, slamming his head into his desk, “I guess. No one else from the teams is going to volunteer to do it, and if I don’t do it then it’ll go to a vote and I’ll probably be voted in anyway. My captain’s got everyone convinced I’m the best suited for the job.”

“Johnny’s lips are super kissable,” Yuta supplies, not looking up.

Taeyong laughs and Johnny flushes, covering the sides of his head with his hands, face still squished against his desk in embarrassment.

Eyes still fixated on his textbook, Yuta says, “You’ve got this, Johnny,” and Johnny lifts his head to look at him, cheeks pink, “Trust me.”

Yuta looks up to give him a pointed look, as if to say  _ I would know _ . What he’s said just makes Johnny’s cheeks feel even warmer.

_ He’s cute _ , he thinks when Yuta winks at him before going back to highlighting chunks of sentences in his textbook, little slivers of blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. 

Johnny wonders if now would be a bad time to ask Yuta to kiss him again. 

He breaks eye contact with Yuta, only to come eye to eye with Taeyong who is staring into his soul with his big glittering eyes. Johnny wonders for a moment if Taeyong was capable of hearing his thoughts before clearing his throat and looking back down at his notes.

“So, how's Doyoung doing?” Johnny asks, pretending to be reading whatever was in front of him.

“Hm? All better! No more cold in sight. I made sure he got plenty of rest.”

Yuta snorts, “Taeyong, everyone and their mum knows you and Doyoung have been fucking.”

Taeyong shrinks in on himself, his cheeks red and lips pouting. 

“How did you find  _ ouuuuut _ ?” Taeyong whines, stretching his limbs out like a kitten, hanging his head in humiliation.

“Walked in one Doyoung taking a picture of his dick to send to you.”

Taeyong makes an odd noise in his throat, his face scrunches up in something akin to guilt and shame.

“What about you, Johnny? Did you know?” he inquires. making nervous eye contact.

Johnny grins at him sheepishly, “Me and the boys saw the hickeys yesterday.”

The sound Taeyong makes in horror is similar to a sob, “ _ This is so embarrassing _ .”

“There’s nothing wrong with fucking your friends,” Yuta says nonchalantly, “Or kissing them sometimes.”

Johnny looks over at Yuta only to find Yuta already staring at him, with a look in his eye that makes him shiver and his throat run dry.

Johnny has to force himself to look away.

Rolling over onto his back, Taeyong lets out a big sigh.

“Yeah,” is all he says, staring at the ceiling.

It’s quiet for a moment. And the silence tugs on Johnny’s heart for some reason. He has a feeling there’s more that Taeyong wants to say, but Johnny doesn’t want to pry. So, he goes back to looking at his notes, doodling in the margin as he reads.

Taeyong rolls back onto his stomach, his hair sticking up in odd directions. He sighs again, before picking up his highlighter and bringing his textbook closer to his face.

Johnny watches his friend from the corner of his eye for a moment, the temptation to ask more questions growing by the second.

He shouldn’t pry. He  _ shouldn’t _ .

If Taeyong had more to say he would just say it. It wasn’t any of Johnny’s business.

“Is Doyoung more than a friend to you, Taeyong?” 

Well, apparently Yuta wants to pry.

Eyes back on Taeyong, he watches as his friends’ movements go rigid, he drops the highlighter and looks up at both Johnny and Yuta through his fringe. 

He breathes in deep through his nose and then sighs again.

“No.” he says, staring at them for a moment longer before forcing his attention elsewhere.

Johnny spares a glance at Yuta, who's already looking back at him.

He doesn’t think any of them truly believe that.

— — — — —

A few hours later, Johnny flops down onto his bed, having sent the text that just might make him regret ever being on the soccer team.

But Yuta’s grinning at him from where he’s moving all his stuff into a little pile of textbooks and pens on Johnny’s floor, so Johnny deems it worth it.

Taeyong left not too long after the Doyoung conversation, and although Johnny wanted to make a joke about how he was probably going to go maul Doyoung’s neck again, he had held himself back. Now it was just him and Yuta, with glasses full of cheap vodka and beer, celebrating another night of semi-successful studying.

Although the idea of being alone in a room with Yuta made him nervous, he couldn’t resist his glistening eyes and cheeky smile when he asked if they could get drunk and if he could stay over.

“You’re going to be fine,” Yuta says for the second time within the last few minutes, “You’re gonna be the most popular sport team member. You’re gonna kiss so many people and raise so much money for your team and you’re going to be  _ fine _ .”

Johnny snorts as Yuta crawls onto Johnny’s bed, grabbing his drink off of the bedside table to take a big slurp.

Yuta put his cup back down, turning on his side and smiling at Johnny in a way that made him even more jittery than he already was. 

“I don’t know, I’m still unsure about it,” Johnny pouts, moving a piece of hair away from Yuta’s forehead, “Maybe I can call in sick on the day.”

Yuta scrunches up his face at Johnny, sticking his tongue out, “You’re a fine kisser, Johnny.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Johnny mocks with a tut, “Just  _ fine _ .”

With a dramatic eye roll, Yuta swings his leg over Johnny’s leg, sliding his arms around Johnny’s neck. Instinctively, Johnny grabs a hold of Yuta’s thigh, dragging it up to rest near his hip.

Yuta watches the movement with hooded eyes.

He looks back at Johnny, one of those smirks of his curling at his lips, “Just say you want to kiss me again.”

Johnny freezes.

“C’mon, Johnny,” he teases, licking his lips, “I’m happy to be of service.”

One of Yuta’s hands slides to sit on the side of his neck while his other hand plays with the ends of Johnny’s hair.

“You gotta kiss me first this time though,” Yuta’s smirk gets bigger.

Johnny hesitates, his stomach tightening.

“Please?” Yuta whispers.

_ There’s nothing wrong with kissing your friends sometimes _ , Johnny thinks.

He squeezes Yuta’s thigh once, using his hold on him to roll over so that he can have Yuta under him.

Yuta lets out a quiet gasp, his eyes blown wide and shining, wisps of his hair framing his face. Johnny can’t help but kiss him softly on the mouth.

Eyes slipping shut and his blood feeling like static in his veins, he kisses Yuta slowly, thumbing the side of his friend's jaw, sliding his hand down the underside of Yuta’s thigh, he pulls him closer. Yuta’s body shudders underneath him, a high whine leaving his throat as he grinds up to meet Johnny’s hips.

Pulling away, Johnny moans into the crook of Yuta’s neck.

Eyes flying wide open, Johnny pulls back, leaving a wide gap of space between himself and Yuta. He tries to hide his panic the best he can.

This already feels like it’s going way too far, and Johnny’s stomach flip flops. He wants to pull away and stop himself before he goes too far and crosses a boundary, but another part of him wants to get on with it and suck Yuta’s dick, leaving his friend sweaty and breathless and glowing.

“Can we just kiss?” Johnny blurts out before he can think any harder.

Yuta blinks up at him, eyes still cloudy. He smiles at Johnny sweetly.

“We can just kiss for hours.” Yuta says.

Johnny smiles back, hoping Yuta can’t feel the way his hands are shaking.

He’d like that, he’d like to just kiss Yuta for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to upload, the depression do be hitting different this quarantine!!! hope you guys like it and i also hope you don't have to wait too long to read the next chapter!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/henderybff) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/henderybff)

**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter to this is almost done so please give me compliments and praise to motivate me to finish it......... jk....unless.......................... 
> 
> if you notice any typos or anything please let me know so i can fix them, my brain does not have enough brain power to notice them even if i reread my stuff 1939 times!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/henderybff) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/henderybff)


End file.
